


You Show Me Yours...

by Dolavine



Series: spn_masquerade fills [3]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Come Kink, Exhibitionism, Infidelity, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Teasing, Voyeurism, kink of being caught, self fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-24
Updated: 2014-08-24
Packaged: 2018-02-14 12:32:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2191992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dolavine/pseuds/Dolavine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared is addicted to watching his neighbor in apt 403C show off for him through their big bay windows across the courtyard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Show Me Yours...

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [spn_masquerade](http://spn-masquerade.livejournal.com/)
> 
> Prompt 3 Jared/Jensen Voyeurism, infidelity, exhibitionism   
> Jared & Jensen live across the street from one another in apartment blocks and often flirt across the window. When J1's wife/girlfriend isn't home, they often do stripteases and masturbate watching one another. The J2 often brings guys home and fucks them with the curtains open while J1 watches. Sometimes J1 even watches while his gal is home or knows she's coming home so there are close calls. Up to you if they actually hook up.
> 
> lightly beta'd.

This has been going on for about two months now, ever since Jared noticed the new guy moving in across the court from him and Genevieve. 

It’s like some game between them, some erotic twisted, hot game that’s become an addiction to him. 

It started out innocently enough, with a wave. It’s was a simple hi, how ya doing wave through the windows. Now, it’s a voyeuristic addiction that has become a game of cat and mouse between himself, the hot guy in building C apt 403 and the risk of getting caught by Genevieve. 

There is a chair that sits in front of the wall sized bay window in the living room. It’s a green 1960’s style fabric covered chair. The one he uses to watch that guy, the guy with the amazing arms, long flanked back and perfect ass, as he does his thing in front of the window for him. 

He masturbates in this chair; it’s the viewing seat for his perverted desires. 

It’s Tuesday, 403C will be home soon. He doesn’t know his name so he’s just his apartment number. He’s always home early on Tuesday and he always checks to see if Jared’s watching for him, which he usually is.

 

There’s this guy, he lives in an apartment across the court from Jensen. He has this amazing full sized bay window, but then again he lives in the swankier building A, where the rent is higher. 

He noticed him a few days after moving in. He’s never met him, just waved hi back to him through the window after the man waved at him first. He’s tall and lean, seems to have a great smile and luscious hair. He has a wife or girlfriend but she’s hardly ever home and he doesn’t seem to pay her much attention because, he’s always looking at him through the window, even if she’s home. 

Jensen likes to tease him, give a good show for watching him. Strips down with the lights on, jerks off to porn and even brings his dates home and does them good in front of the window. Just for this guys viewing pleasure.

He thinks he likes this guy, cause one night he saw him, lights on, curtains pulled all the way back and he was naked. Gorgeous body leaning against the window, pressed tight to the glass as he jerked off watching Jensen make dinner and damn was that fucking hot. Jensen returned the favor after he watched the complete session. He watched as the man shot all over his beautiful window then ran a finger through it before licking it off and winking at him. Yeah, that was the kicker, he knew he was a freak, and Jensen likes freaks.

When Jensen gets home his first thought is to rush to the window. He throws his coat down and can’t move fast enough to open the drapes. He looks across the courtyard and sees him, sitting in that chair, his chair, _the chair_. He waves and the guy waves back. 

Jared sits up in his seat and waits for the show that he knows is about to start.

Jensen starts by undoing his tie, nice and slow, then unbuttoning his shirt, one button at a time, nice and methodically. He never takes his eyes off of the window, watching the guy, watch him. He likes it, likes putting on a show and seeing him react to it. 

He’s moved on to his belt. He slips it out of the loops and lays it over the back of the sofa before opening up his slacks. He shimmies them off of his hips as he looks intently over at the guy, who is biting his lower lip, almost salivating at the striptease. Jensen’s hard on is pushing up as he removes his boxers. His cock falls forward and juts straight out; he gives a few loose tugs before turning sideways to give the guy a really good view of it.

He braces one hand on the window glass as he runs his other hand over his abdomen and down to the soft line of pubic hair before stroking up the shaft to the head. He smiles at the man watching, runs his tongue over his plush upper lips and gives him a seductive smile. 

Jared’s heart drops to his stomach, his palms are already sweating and all he can think about is walking up behind that gorgeous man and giving him the best hand job he’s ever had. 

Jensen thrusts into his loose strokes. His hand is rough over the dry flesh and he kind of likes it this time. He’s thinking about the big hands this guy has and how good they’d feel all over his body. 

Jared’s cock is hard and he wants to touch it. He looks at the clock and sees he has about half an hour before Genevieve gets home. He’s sure he will be done by then, 403C’s shows rarely go over fifteen or twenty minutes. 

He stands up and unzips his jeans, pulls out his hard-on and starts to stroke it, never taking his eyes off of the show.

Jensen smiles as he watches the guy start jerking off. He takes a shuttered breath and wants to see him do it naked. 

He stops jerking off and motions to the guy to get his attention- not that he didn’t already have it.

Jared turns around thinking the man sees someone come in to the apt. There isn’t anyone so he looks back only to see him miming something; he’s not sure what he wants. He shrugs with confusion.

Jensen acts like he’s taking off his shirt, his pants and then showcases his body before pointing to the man then himself again.

Jared gets it, he smiles. _He wants to see me naked._ he’s more than willing to oblige. He starts stripping down, he’s gyrating his hips like he’s moving to a beat, giving 403 a show too. He throws his shirt at the window and it slides down. He sees 403C smile and edge him on.

Jensen likes the striptease he’s getting. The guy usually just pulls his pants down and beats off for him but this time; he’s getting a real show. 

Jared’s almost naked; his boxers are all that are left. He slowly moves them off of his hips and his big cock hangs heavy. He kicks the boxers to the side and stands naked, hard cock pointing straight out and puts his hands on his hips like Superman.

Jensen laughs. He gives the guy thumbs up, and then blows him a kiss. He’s so fucking turned on, his cock is leaking a stream of precome.

Jared starts to slowly jerk off. His hand is lazily moving over his engorged cock as he waits for 403C to start again.

Jensen starts stroking again, his eyes fixed on the incredibly tall fit man exposing himself from across the courtyard. He feels like they know each other, they have been doing this since he moved in but yet have never met in person. He likes it, it’s kind of dirty and risqué with a side of perverted. Yeah, Jensen likes freaks.

He thumbs over the head gathering precome then pushing down in the slit a little bit; he bites his lips and moves his hips. He puts his hand back up onto the window for purchase. 

He wants to fuck this guy, suck his big cock and show him how much better it would be, for real. He slips his hand down and caresses his balls and then moves back up to his aching cock.

Jared’s transfixed. His mind is thinking of all of the things he would do to 403C if he had him right now. 

How he’d take over the hand job, ride the guys crack with his cock, smear it up with precome and then before he’d let him come… he’d give him a long wet and very sloppy blow job. 

The thoughts are making his knees weak. He squeezes the head of his cock, runs his thumb along the underside before roughly sliding down the shaft again. “Ungh!” He moans, licks his lips and looks as intense as he can at 403C.

Jensen’s rocking into his fist. He loves the look the guy is giving him. Wants to kiss those spit soaked lips and wishes he knew for sure what color his eyes were. 

He fantasizes about kissing his way down that long torso, licking along his happy trail and then burying his nose in the soft curls as he sinks that beautifully long prick all the way to the back of his throat. He swallows hard, his throat feeling empty and wanton. His cock is twitching with the thought of it. 

He spits on his hand and eases the rough friction as he starts to stroke a little faster.

Jared’s pressed against the window, his cock a thick upward line against the glass as he plays with his own ass. His long fingers circling the clenching hole as he dreams of letting 403C rim him then fuck him. 

He turns and bends over the chair, spreads his ass cheeks and shows 403C how he likes to be fucked. He slicks up his finger with spit and then pushes it into his tight hole. He rocks against it, only going first knuckle deep as he waggles his ass for the man across the courtyard. 

Jensen loves his view of the guy fingering himself. He spits on his had again and tightens his grip, letting his mind pretend that he’s pumping into that perfect ass. He can barely stand it, his cock is throbbing and his balls are tight as he continues to watch the display.

Jared rocks on his finger a few more times before turning around and watching the other man again. He runs his fingers over his nipples and then pinches the erect nubs, one hand abandoning the perky rosebud to return to his cock, the other still twisting the nipple. He shoves himself against the glass, his body a long statuesque line as he pumps his cock against the cool glass.

Jensen can’t hold back any longer. This is the most he’s gotten in return- ever. He strokes hard a few more times, throws his head back, palms the window for support as he thrusts into his own palm and comes thick streaks of pearly white on the window.

Jared can’t believe his eyes as 403C comes in thick ribbons against the crystal clear glass. He’s never done that before, always off to the side then wiping it off before walking away. This time he came on him- or at him. 

He can’t contain it any more; he comes uncontrollably on the window. He’s done it before but never naked or this turned on. He closes his eyes as the sprays the clean window with streaks of jizz. 

When Jared opens his eyes, 403C is watching intently as he runs his fingers through the come and then turns around, pushes his ass out and smears it between his cheeks while looking coyly over his shoulder at him.

Jared’s cock pulses and squeezes out several pearls of after come. He scoops them up and licks his fingers clean. 

Jensen turns back around, puts his still come laden fingers to his mouth and licks them completely clean too.

They stand for a few minutes, just staring at each other. Jared’s palm pressed against the window and Jensen doing the same. 

It’s as close as they have ever gotten to truly acknowledging each other after the show is over. They usually just walk away, but this time was different. This time, they actually came for each other, together. 

Jared feels an actual connection to this man. He’s not thinking of him as an apartment number anymore.

Jensen wishes he could actually meet this guy and know his name. Have something a little more real than… this.

Jared’s the first to walk away. He knows Genevieve will be home soon and he’s not having that awkward conversation they had last time when she caught him jerking off at the window. He’s not sure if he could lie again.

Jensen just watches as the guy picks up his clothes and walks out of sight. His heart sinks a little, but next time- because there will be one for sure. He’s holding up a sign with his phone number on it that says, call me.

_______________________________________________________________________

When Jensen gets home the next day, there’s a package outside his door. It’s just marked Apt 403C with no other address or return on it. 

He’s cautious to open it but he does. Inside is a folded piece of paper on top of another small box. He reads the note.

_Hi, I’m 402A, my name is Jared, nice to meet you. Here is a toy I’m sure you’ll like, show me how to use it. I’m waiting at my window._

The End


End file.
